Vengeance
by AutumnMoon12
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Sequel to 'Their Greatest Mistake'. A month after Hiro's death, Tadashi is still mourning for his dead brother. Sometimes, grief can turn you insane, and now Tadashi wants his ex-friends to pay for letting Hiro get killed. And we all know the best way to get your revenge is by taking away the thing they love most. Rated T for swearing and blood.
1. Contemplations

**Hey guys, I'm back! And wow, 4 favorites, 1 follow, and my first ever review! Thanks guys! You do not know how happy I am!**

 **In the review, AppleSpongeCake told me to do another chapter, and I replied saying I didn't have any ideas at the time, but I'd eventually think of something. And so I thought about it in my free time about how I could continue the story. I also wanted to expand it and create it into a whole bigger story, and eventually an idea popped into my head.**

 **Originally this was just gonna be a second (and final) to the story, just to tell Tadashi's feelings about the aftermath of Hiro's death,and then a new idea popped into my head, and then _this_ was born. So, yeah.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the plot to this fic.**

 **Enjoy everyone.**

The bright day gave off a atmosphere of joy and good times to everyone, except for Tadashi. Today was the funeral of Hiro, and though it should be a time where Tadashi feels comfort from those around him, saying it'd be alright, he knew better.

It would **_never_** be alright.

So he stayed home, and sat on the bed, and waited. Waited for something, some release of some kind to help his broken heart.

Everyone there at the funeral, minus Aunt Cass, weren't as close to Hiro as he was. They didn't spend as much time with Hiro, save him from bot-fights, build robots with him, go to college with him, or -

Tadashi broke down, burying his head in his hands as he felt for the thousandth time that day the burning feeling of tears stinging his eyes. He'd lost a piece of himself when he watched as his little brother died a terrible- no, _horrible_ death in his arms.

Tadashi would never forget the last little gasp of breath Hiro gave as the bright, innocent light in his eyes dimmed to a blank light brown. He would never forget the feeling of warm, crimson blood coating his body, blood that wasn't even _his own_. It was his brother's, his own little brother's, whom he was supposed to protect, and love, and care for, and keep out of trouble.

He'd failed him. Tadashi had broken his promise, and now _Hiro_ was the one to pay the price. He knew it was partly Hiro's fault, for believing he - _a scrawny fourteen-year old boy_ \- would be able to handle himself against malicious psychopaths, and ponderous, brawny bot-fighters and muggers.

But Tadashi knew it wasn't just his and Hiro's fault.

No, no, no, no, no, no, **_no_** _..._ no. Most of all, it was _their_ fault. Yes - Wasabi, Gogo, Honey, and Fred, his best friends since fourth grade. A great part of Hiro's devastating death was their fault.

 _They_ were the people who had apparently agreed to keep the Big Hero 6 going, ever since the Callaghan Incident (he'd learned about it from Hiro - you know, before he died). They had sworn they wouldn't do the team ever again after Tadashi woke up from his coma (once again - according to Hiro), and all of them had told him directly in person that it was foolish to be part of a super hero team being lead by a _fourteen-year old_.

Had they really lied to him, directly to his face, and as a bonus, completely endangered his baby brother, the last of his family besides Aunt Cass to desperately hold onto. His best friends since he was nine, completely betrayed him, and left him with just one family member.

Why?

Why, why, why, WHY?

Why had his only friends _ever_ completely betray his trust and kill his brother just to keep a super hero team. A petty _super hero team_. Fred's imagination come to life. How...

Tadashi slowly pulled his face out of his hands, red, swollen eyes burning with a strong, fierce hatred -

No, not hatred. Loathing. A strong, fierce _loathing_.

He wished he could make them feel all of the pain he could right now. In fact, maybe even make them feel _more_...

No, that would be impossible. No amount of pain could be any bit possibly greater than the horrible agony he was feeling right now. How could he do that...? He didn't know how.

He'd probably done enough aready. Unfriended them on any social media he had, completely ignored them, deleted their numbers off his phone...

But you could do much more, Tadashi. You know that.

But what could he possibly do? He could probably never talk to them again, and completely forget about all of them...

But deep down inside, Tadashi, you know you could do **much** more.

You know the perfect way to make them feel the pain you feel right now is by taking away something they love...

No, he would never do that. Tadashi may be growing crazy with grief, but he knew he couldn't possibly kill someone else. Especially an innocent human being.

Why yes you could, Tadashi. You already killed all those bugs out in the side walk, you also strangled Mochi to death when you came home the night Hiro died.

Yeah, he did do that, and when Aunt Cass came home from the hospital Tadashi said he came home to find Mochi like that.

Sweet Aunt Cass, always so gullible...

If you you could kill bugs, and a cat, you could kill a human. Four humans to be exact. One important person that is so dear to your friends.

Like Gogo's father, Honey's older sister, Wasabi's mother, and Fred's butler, Heathcliff.

Yes, yes. They would all lose something so dear to them, that they will feel your pain. In fact, killing more people, people not so close to them, will let them know it's their fault innocent people died.

Yes, yes. It was all coming together. If his new enemies took away his brother, he'll take away their loved ones, and as a bonus, take the city. Now that he thought of it, the paramedics didn't come in time, the people at the business building didn't stop those robbers that killed Hiro... maybe he should kill all of them, too, as they also played roles in Hiro's unfortunate death.

It was the greatest idea Tadashi had ever came up with.

Finally, after a bit of planning and thinking through, Tadashi would finally be able to get his revenge, and he'd make _everyone_ feel his pain.

 **And that was the official first chapter to _Vengeance._ Hope you guys liked it. Please tell me how you felt about it, if it sucked, if it rocked, if it was kind of 'eh'. If you have any ideas of things that you think could happen in the story, please PM me them, or just put them in a review.**

 **Once again, I hope you guys liked it, and see 'ya guys in the next chapter. :)**


	2. Hesitation and Murders

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a second chapter to** _ **Vengeance**_ **. I hope you guys like it!**

It had been a long day for Gogo.

She'd been working on new, faster wheels for her bike. She knew most people would say it was fast enough, but it wasn't like Gogo to be 'enough'. No, it was part of her character to be _more than enough_. That was why people, when they saw her on Big Hero 6, refered to the yellow and black figure flying by in a speedy fashion on small, light-weigth wheels as the 'Speed Demon.

That was what the magazines, news, and newspaper adds referred to her as... well, at least until a month ago. All the way until that horrible, dreadful night when...

 _No, Gogo, don't remind yourself of that, you'll start getting sick from stress again._

Anyway, to improve her bike, she'd had to go all around San Fransokyo, buying new parts for her bike. She went to the tools shop down town, the hard-wear store, even down in the sketchy areas of town -

 _She went past the building_ **it** _had happened at._

The office building where Hir - _he_ had... had...

Gogo closed her eyes, barely able to even think about it without getting the urge to go run and jump off a building, just to make her and Hiro even -

Gogo gasped slightly.

After a whole month and two weeks, for the first time, his name snuck it's way back into her thoughts. After about two weeks of mourning for Hir - _him_ , Gogo tried her hardest not to think or talk about him.

The guilt that was always nagging at her heart and mind always took over and got in the way of everything she did. She'd actually gotten sick from stress because of it. So she's tried to forget about it.

But how could you forget about the fact that you're one of the biggest reasons that your best friend's little brother actually _died_? How, just how?

After Hir - _his_ death, Gogo had tried to call Tadashi, talk to him at the college, and visit him in the caf`e. She knew Hiro and Tadashi were the closest brothers she'd ever met, and Tadashi would need _a lot_ of comfort and support, but he always ignored her and acted like she wasn't there. She hadn't talked to or even _seen_ Tadashi for two weeks.

Now that she thought about it, she hadn't heard from _anybody_ about Tadashi. Nobody had seen him for two weeks either. That was strange... then again, Tadashi lost his brother. Being completely isolated in your bedroom alone for a long period of time was probably just Tadashi's way of coping with Hi - _his_ death.

Gogo's thoughts drifted off to a variety of different subjects as she sorted her parts on the desk in her lab, but the guilt and Tadashi's strange behaviour still nagged at the very back of her mind.

It was about eleven when Tadashi finally spotted her.

 _Camila Hernandez. Honey's older sister._

After waiting for what felt like five hours (though it was probably just a half hour) in total darkness, she finally had gotten home from work.

Tadashi was crouching inside a shaded alleyway, his knife that was barely glinting from the street light at ready. After two weeks of planning, and planning, and planning, he finally was gonna do it: murder a human being for the first time.

Now that it was finally just seconds away, Tadashi now had second thoughts.

Could he really murder someone? Killing animals and bugs were (now that he really thought about it) definately not the same as killing a person. Seriously, he was killing a member of _his own race_.

 _Species_.

A living being that had feelings, and fear, and, _well_ , only one life. And plus, this was one, innocent, young (only twenty-two) girl, who had her whole life ahead of her. Could he really do that?

Well, he was about to find out now.

As she slowly approached the alley way, her hand tightly clutching her little hand-bag, Tadashi stood up silently, and stuck his knife in his belt. He stood there, waiting. After several seconds, as she was passing by the alley, his hands shot out, wrapping tightly like chains around her mouth and torso.

He felt Camila gasp slightly, her mud-brown eyes widening in shock. She was too shocked and afraid to move or struggle within his grasp.

He roughly pulled her deeper into the alley-way, and once far enough in it where no one would see, he ruggedly threw her to the ground. Once she was on the ground, he got down on top of her, and pinned her arms above her head, while taking a small, half-used roll of duct-tape out of his pocket. Placing the loose strand of it in his mouth he pulled the tape jerkily to the right and broke off a long piece of it.

He tossed the roll of tape away, and with his free hand stuck the duct-tape on her mouth and smoothed it down so it was tightly stuck to her face, muffling her sobs and screams of terror.

Tadashi pulled the knife out of his belt, and tilted her head back, so he could place the knife to her warm, tender flesh. He felt the tears running down her cheeks dampen his hand, and hesitated for several long moments.

Was he really gonna do this? Now? How would this help?

 _It would make you and Honey Lemon even. One younger brother for an older sister, right?_

But he loved Honey Lemon. She was a sister to him. Maybe even more...

And to kill her sister like that? Honey Lemon would hate him!

 _Honey Lemon is one of the reasons your brother is dead. She was careless, you're being heartless. What's the difference?_

There's a big difference...

 _Then do this for Hiro. Do it to avenge Hiro._

Yes, Hiro... Hiro...

"Hiro..." Tadashi said. He quickly did a double-take inwardly.

Had he really just said Hiro's name? Out loud?!

 _If it weren't for Honey Lemon, you wouldn't have to do this._

The voice was right, Tadashi thought. He lifted the knife, and held it above her for several seconds, hesitating slightly. Excuses and second-thoughts slowy found his way to his mind, again, flying in and around faster and faster with every second.

He couldn't... he wouldn't... shouldn't...

Gogo felt like absolute shit the next morning she woke up. During the couple test runs she did with the bike the day before, she'd accidetnly crashed into three trees, and four park benches, one wall, and two people. Yes, actual _people_.

Let's just say, she had some hospital bills to be paying later.

She had also gone to bed _really_ late the night before.

When she was finally dressed in her usaul attire, Gogo hobbled into the kitchen and plopped herself sluggishly onto the closest seat and swiped out her phone.

 _ **One New Message From: Honey Lemon**_

 _ **Posted at: 7:36 A.M.**_

Gogo raised an eyebrow slightly, a little puzzled. Who would post a message at 7:30 in the morning? And on a _Saturday_ morning?

Gogo quickly hit the messages app, and clicked on Honey Lemon's conversation.

 **Honey Lemon: OMG! Gogo check the paper! just do it!1!**

Honey added a a little emoji with a sad frown and big fat tears falling down it's face.

The bloody hell?

Gogo spotted the newspaper from today on the table. Her dad must have brought it inside and read it for a couple minutes before he had to go to work.

She snatched it and quickly opened it, only to find the first story on the front page to be entitled:

 **Girl Found Dead In Alley-Way**

Next to the heading was picture of two young, blond girls smiling and waving at the camera. Both looked familiar to Gogo.

With sudden horror, Gogo realised those two girls in the picture were of Honey and her sister, Camila. What were they doing in the picture? If Honey Lemon texted her to check the paper, that means that the only person left was Camila...

Now she knew why Honey sounded so sad in the text. Gogo quickly diverted her eyes from the picture down to the article.

She anxiously read the first couple sentences before instantly swiping her phone back up from the table and instantly started texting Honey.

 **Gogo: God thats horrible Honey. Ur poor sister.**

 **Honey Lemon: IKR :'( Ach! i'm so sad right now! We r still trying to find out who did it...**

 **Gogo: Well hope u guys find em. Whoever did it is gonna get there ass kicked when i find em!**

 **Honey Lemon: Thnx! We have most of the police dep. working on this case...**

Gogo put her phone back on the table and got up to get herself some cereal. She was shocked to say the least. She'd known Camile since she was about six. Her bubbly best friends's older sister who got annoyed with them for being too loud, or apparently 'making a mess' and such other things...

She hoped they found whoever this was and put him or her to justice.

 **A/N: Welp... That was that. Sorry this took so long. I'm kind of new with this, as this is my first multi-chaptered story. I started working on this a couple weeks ago and kind of forgot about it... And I kinda had writer's block, as I have no idea where this is going. I just kinda got the idea and wrote the first chapter with no rough drafts or outlines or any big plans really (** _ **so**_ **professional, I know). So, yeah. If you have any ideas, you can PM me, or just put it in a review. Also, please tell me what you hated/liked about it, or maybe give me some ponters to improve it maybe...? Oh well, you will if you will. Once again, thanks for reading this chapter, and sorry for the long A/N!**


End file.
